


Secret Admirer

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: He receives notes from an admirer every time he returns from lunch.





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing angst lately lol, so I decided to write this to lighten up the mood :)

It's no surprise that  _the_ Park Jinyoung works at a local library.

What  _is_ a surprise though, is that every time he leaves, he sees a sticky note on the counter.

The message is always either a quote from a book Jinyoung has already read or it's a corny joke.

But either way it always puts a smile on his face.

**_What did the big bucket say to the smaller one?_ **  


**_Lookin' a little pail there  
_ **

**_-_ _Def Soul_ **

****He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle from how bad the joke was.

Yet, he couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

He remembered back to a month ago when the notes started.

****_Jinyoung just came back from lunch when he notices a bright pink sticky note on the counter._  


_His eyes widen in surprise and looks around if anyone was there to see him._

_Unfortunately, no one was in the library at the moment, only a few students cramming for upcoming tests and one person sleeping by the window._

_Jinyoung scans the note and a blush forms on his cheeks._

**_"Nowadays people say  
_ **

**_I love you just like they are saying_ **

**_hello"_ **

**_So Jinyoung, I will say hello just like_ **

**_when someone confesses I love you_ **

**_Only when the time is right._ **

**_I like you_ **

**_-Def Soul_ **

_Jinyoung rereads the messy writing on the sticky note over and over again._

_His heart beats fast from the words._

_He doesn't get another note that same day, much to his disappointment._

_However the next day, Jinyoung returns from his lunch break, he sees another note stuck to the counter once again._

**_"True love is rare_ **

**_and it's the only thing  
_ **

**_that gives life real meaning."_ **

**_I hope you like me too_ **

**_-Def Soul_ **

_And after that, it went on. Everyday, at the same time, the same place, a note is placed with something new._

Jinyoung kept all the notes. He has a special notebook for all of them, he always wants to reread them over and over and to relive the moment of seeing it for the first time.

A man comes up to the counter and checks out a book.

Jinyoung sends the man a bright smile, "Thank you for coming to the library, I hope you come back soon."

The man stares at Jinyoung, his stoic face not moving, however he still nods at Jinyoung's words.

As the man is about the leave, something falls out of his pocket.

Jinyoung quickly spots it as a pack of bright pink sticky notes and on the front he sees the words:

**_"I love you because I love you"_ **  


**_-Def Soul_ **

__"Wait! Sir! You dropped this." Jinyoung runs out to the man.

He looks up to him and studies the man. He notices that he's fairly handsome, with is sharp features, his cat like eyes with twin moles above the left, and his ruffled hair.

"You're Def Soul?"

The man's stoic face breaks into a blush, "Y-yeah."

Jinyoung sends him a bright smile and hands him the small pack of sticky notes, "I fell in love with your words."

His heart beating fast, "Thank you for brightening my days, even if I was sad, thank you for always making me smile."

The man raises his hand and caresses his cheek, "I've always loved seeing your smile."

"Will you give me your name?"

"Im Jaebum."

Jinyoung closes the gap and holds Jaebum tight, "I've been waiting for you Jaebum. I wanted to tell you, I love you too."

Both of them, outside of the library in a tight embrace, listening to each other's heartbeat.

"Thank you for loving me."

**_  
_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been interested in co-writing with someone on a story, if you're interested you can always reach out to me through my twitter or comment here :)
> 
> Twitter// @jaebumbumbum
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
